1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification technology, and more specifically to radio frequency identification tag antennas.
2. Background Art
Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) tag antennas are manufactured using the following techniques: (1) subtractive etching processes; (2) additive electroplating processes; and (3) silk screen printing processes. Subtractive etching processes typically start with a metal plane attached to a substrate. An antenna design is printed on the metal plane with a photo resist material. Portions of the metal plane not covered with photoresist material are etched away using a caustic bath to leave a final antenna pattern on the substrate. In a typical electroplating process, a light coating of silver, or other metal, is printed on a substrate to form an antenna design. Copper, aluminum, or other metal, is electroplated onto the silver, to form the final antenna pattern. In a silk screen printing process, silver ink is screen printed on a substrate in the form of an antenna design, and the ink is dried to end up with the final antenna pattern.
All three processes are costly, do not achieve desired resolution, have inherent process variability, and in the case of silk screen printing, lack the capability to deliver the desired caliper (i.e., metal thickness). Furthermore, all three processes are environmentally unfriendly.
Thus, what is needed is a method and system for manufacturing RFID antennas that provides the necessary resolution, has acceptable process variability, delivers the desired caliper, and is environmentally friendly.